


Bits and Pieces

by blahblahblah819



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblah819/pseuds/blahblahblah819
Summary: Cute little nothing for everyone after Game 7.This has officially expanded into whatever ridiculous fic snippet that passes through my head.





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's easier to put all these little snippets together. I have read a frankly embarrassing amount of fic in this fandom and often will spin my favorite moments from those fics into unrealistically intense emotional scenes in my head. So these are little bits and pieces of story that would make those amazing stories I've read ridiculous with hurt/comfort but make my soul happy.
> 
> Visit me at nickebackattacc.tumblr.com!

At the first press against the wound, Nicke tore his arm out of Alex’s grip and held it tight to his chest. When Alex looked up, frustration bubbling in his chest, he sighed heavily and pointedly relaxed his shoulders. Nicke was curled around his forearm, looking at Alex with eyes shadowed by his lowered brow. He looked upset, distressed like Alex had hurt him on purpose. 

"I'm sorry," Nicke’s brows rose in surprise. “I’ll try to be more gentle, don’t want to hurt you.” 

There was a pause, a moment when Alex thought he would be ignored, but then Nicke held out his arm, almost petulantly, looking off to the side, unable to meet Alex’s eye. 

Alex cupped Nicke’s elbow and settled Nicke’s forearm on his thigh. This time he gently dabbed at the arm instead of scrubbing, allowing Nicke to get used to the feeling before cleaning the wound more thoroughly. 

“Is that better?” he murmured. He could already tell it was. Nicke had lost the tension from before and was slumped forward, relieved. 

“Yes.”

From his peripheral Alex noticed the shy glances Nicke kept flitting his way and he bit down a smile, too charmed by the attention and unwilling to let Nicke know he had noticed. 

"Good. Glad."


	2. Head cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is a spin off situation from a marriage of convenience fic. Don't quote me though!

“Please stop” His head pounds so hard it hurts to breath and he doesn’t know if he’s ever hurt this much, which is ridiculous, he’s played through grinding bone and fractured fingers but in this moment, it feels like he’s never been more miserable. 

It doesn’t stop. And it doesn’t help that his pounding head makes the lights painful and sound unbearable 

“Alex, stop.” But he won’t, he’s on a role, and Nicky is utterly embarrassed to feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Alex is pacing and arguing against nothing as Nicky stares at his blurred hands and feels the horrible wetness of his agony trail down his cheeks. He would be hard pressed to remember the last time he cried. He feels weak and pathetic and-

“Backy?” He looks up without conscious thought, and Alex looks shocked, he can’t remember the last time Alex has seen him cry either. 

“Hey,” Alex is around the kitchen island before Nicky can blink away the blurriness in his vision, “hey, hey.” 

“I’m sorry.” Nicky whispers. It was so out of character as to be laughable, they fought tooth and nail, they screamed at each other on the bench and went hoarse arguing over everything and nothing. Afterwards they would stew in their anger, it would crumble away, and they would come together again. He doesn’t cry because Alex is mad at him. 

“No, no, is fine,” Alex is babbling reassurances as his hands dart from Nicky’s shoulders to his face, one palm clumsily wiping away tears, while the other cups the back of his head holding it steady. Alex’s fingers tuck curls behind Nicky’s ears. His thumbs brush along his eyebrows and trace under his eyes and skirt his cheekbones. His eyes look panicked, a little scared, “you’re okay, everything fine.” 

“It’s not.” He can feel his breath hitch in his chest.

“Is, promise Baby, everything fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at nickebackattacc.tumblr.com!


	3. Beauty and the Beast (p. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of the Beauty and the Beast AU

“Alex! You’re” he could feel the wild grin on his face slacken into confusion, “back.” There was a man standing behind Alex, their hands linked. 

“Nicke, this is Evgeny, from home.” 

“I thought he was dead.”

“Nicke!” 

“You talked about him in the past tense. I thought he was dead.” Nicke could feel his dream slipping from his fingers and he didn’t bother reaching for it, it wouldn’t have mattered. He stumbled back a step or two into the shadow of the curve of the staircase as Alex excitedly babbled to the newcomer, how could he have been so stupid. He could feel the steady flow of time around him again like he hadn’t since Alex had cleaned his wound, it was ticking away, it was running out and he had nothing to show for it no way to fix it. In his minds eye he watched as another petal fell. 

“Hello Evgeny. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay.” He turned away from the main hall from Alex’s bright smile and blue eyes and kind hands as quickly as he could, he was afraid that if he lingered he would have no choice but to beg. God would he beg, on his hands and knees if need be, if there was a chance that he could keep Alex. But Evgeny was young and so much more a human than Nicke could still claim to be, so instead he retreated as quickly as possible nearly tripping over Andre who had toddled his way down the stairs behind him. Nicke reached down and cupped the little chipped teacup in his hands.

“Did you tell him?” The squeaky voice whispered.

“No, he brought a friend.” 

“A friend?” Andre asked suspiciously, trying to look over Nicke’s shoulder. 

Nicke pressed his little friend to his chest as he lied. “Yes. It’s fine, maybe next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at my [tumblr](https://nickebackattacc.tumblr.com/)   
> I promise I don't bite!


	4. Beauty in the Beast (p. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't love making a hockey player from a rival team the villain in these AU's so Gaston is officially "the villager".

Nicke’s shocked eyes stared across the precipice at Alex as the last of the villager’s scream echoed around them. He swayed in the buffeting wind dangerously close to the edge of the roof. He looked tired, weak, he looked like he had no idea what happens next. 

“Nicke, take my hand.” Alex stretched across the space that separated them, the rain beat down on his outstretched palm. “Nicke, please.” Nicke’s attention seemed to waiver, his wide eyes vulnerable and flickering to the gap between the roof he was on and the window Alex was stretched out of the into the abyss where the villager had disappeared moments before. 

“Hey,” Alex barked. Nicke’s eyes jumped to Alex and he looked wounded at the tone.

“Fuck, I’m not mad, not mad at you. Come here. That’s it, just little further.” He could feel his mouth shaping the word ‘please’ over and over. Nicke was fading and the puddle under his feet was turning a dark shade of red. The hand Nicke reached out to him trembled and Alex was struck with the abrupt, overwhelming certainty that he had run out of time. If he didn’t act immediately, Nicke would be lost, to the endless void below them, to the wound, to the goddamned storm, and he would never return to him and Alex couldn't bear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at my [tumblr](https://nickebackattacc.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
